


Is That The Best You Can Do? (Это все, на что ты способен?) (версия для печати)

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – 10 баллов Хаффлпаффу, – произнёс он, подмигнув.– Ты начислил мне баллы? Ты что, староста, что ли? – Дерек хмыкнул, покачав головой.– Я мог бы постараться для тебя, – подхватил подачу парень, направляясь в сторону Дерека.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 49





	Is That The Best You Can Do? (Это все, на что ты способен?) (версия для печати)

***

Дерек радовался Рождеству, ярким огням города, праздничной музыке и тому факту, что после пяти месяцев пребывания в Нью-Йорке он наконец-то увидит свою семью. Дереку нравилось, что на праздники они всегда пили горячее какао за просмотром старого-доброго «Кошмара перед Рождеством» и ставили елку в доме, где прошло его детство. Он любил это время года, но его раздражало сумасшествие, творящееся в эти дни в торговом центре Бикон-Хиллс. Дерек вернулся из колледжа два дня назад на зимние каникулы, сменив тяжёлое зимнее пальто на свою любимую кожаную куртку. Он повязал шарф в цветах Хаффлпаффа, который перед отъездом домой вручила ему лучшая подруга Эрика, и сейчас бродил по торговому центру, пытаясь найти хоть что-то для своих сестер – а они были самыми худшими из людей для шопинга, потому что с ними было абсолютно невозможно угадать в выборе.

Дерек торчал в магазине уже больше часа и пока ничего не нашёл для Лоры. Он приобрёл все семь сезонов «Парень познаёт мир» на DVD для Коры, которая жаловалась ему, что на Нетфликс его нет, а она просто умирает как хочет пересмотреть его. Дерек понятия не имел, что взять Лоре, и в итоге оказался в секции женской одежды, пытаясь найти хороший свитер или платье, которое Лора не возненавидит. Она была требовательна к своей одежде, и ему следовало сделать хороший выбор, если он не хотел, чтобы Лора сдала покупку назад.

Дерек колебался между кремовым и бордовым кашемировыми свитерами, когда случайно засек движение рядом. Он оглянулся и заметил парня примерно своего возраста, перебирающего одежду. Симпатичный, со светлой, усеянной родинками кожей, длинными конечностями, спутанными каштановыми волосами и пухлыми розовыми губами. На нем были рваные черные джинсы, распахнутая куртка, и под ней — темно-зеленая рубашка в цветах Слизерина, с большим рисунком змеи. Дерек перевел взгляд с рубашки и обнаружил, что глаза медового цвета внимательно следят за ним. Он почувствовал, как потеплели его щеки, поняв, что парень поймал его на разглядывании. Жар смущения подскочил еще на пару градусов, когда парень прошёлся по его телу оценивающим взглядом, при этом на его губах мелькнула игривая ухмылка.

— 10 баллов Хаффлпаффу, — произнёс он, подмигнув. Дерек вспыхнул еще сильнее: с ним флиртовали чаще, чем ему бы этого хотелось, но если кто-то и делал первый шаг, то Дерек обычно ценил, если попытки оказывались более изящными.

— Ты начислил мне баллы? Ты что, староста, что ли? — Дерек хмыкнул, покачав головой.

— Я мог бы стать идеальным для тебя, — подхватил подачу парень, направляясь в сторону Дерека.

— Ты смешон, если считаешь, что это был хороший подкат, — решительно отрезал Дерек, возвратив бордовый свитер на стойку.

— У меня есть еще варианты в запасе, не волнуйся. Хочешь узнать, во что превратится мой боггарт? — улыбка парня осветила все его лицо.

— Во что же? — Дерек не смог не спросить, любопытство победило в нем.

— В тебя, уходящего раньше, чем я узнаю твой номер, — пояснил парень, поиграв бровями и прикусив кончик языка между зубами.

— Это максимум, на что ты способен? — разочарованно нахмурился Дерек.

— О, я могу намного лучше. Это не Хогвартс-Экспресс? Потому как мне кажется, что мы с тобой движемся навстречу чему-то волшебному, — продолжил он, с удовольствием принимая вызов.

— Мы в универмаге.

— А ты, случаем, не снитч? Ведь ты здесь самая лучшая цель.

— Боже мой, зачем я вообще спросил? — вздохнул Дерек, удивляясь, что продолжает развлекать этого парня. Видимо, всему виной были ореховые глаза или, может быть, соблазнительно выглядящие губы, или уверенность, которую излучал этот парень.

— А ты точно не дементор? Я на сто процентов уверен, что умру, если ты поцелуешь меня.

– Я думаю, что умру, не вынеся зрелища твоего позора, – тихо пробормотал Дерек, стараясь убрать любые эмоции с лица. Парень интриговал, его голос был глубоким и звучным, а длинные пальцы завораживали. Дерек и не представлял, что кто-то может настолько привлечь его, даже не назвав своего имени.

— Ты только что использовал заклятие Остолбеней, или это твоя неотразимость сбивает с ног?

— Это кошмар, — прокомментировал Дерек, подняв брови и всем лицом выражая, насколько он не впечатлен новым заходом.

— Мне не понадобится использовать Акцио, чтобы призвать твой оргазм.

— Боже правый, — зашипел Дерек, ошарашенно уставившись на совершенно не смущающегося парня, который теперь улыбался еще сильнее.

— Ты просто обязан играть в квиддич. Я всегда узнаю принимающего подачу, когда вижу его.

— Я не могу поверить, что вся эта хрень хранится в твоей голове.

— Заинтересован ли твой Василиск в изучении моей Тайной комнаты?

— Ради бога, прекрати! — простонал Дерек, его уши пылали, когда он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что никто больше не слышал их разговор. К счастью, они были одни, но парень явно не собирался останавливаться в ближайшее время.

— Хочешь заставить меня стонать, как Миртл?

— Мы в публичном месте, я не могу поверить…

— Сортировочная Шляпа сообщила мне, что я принадлежу твоему дому.

— Если я дам тебе свой номер, ты заткнешься? — раздраженно прорычал Дерек, уже не понимая, флиртует ли парень или прикалывается над ним.

— А ты точно маггл? Я сомневаюсь, потому что, клянусь, твоя задница реально волшебная! Ладно, ладно, это был последний раз, честное слово! — парень рассмеялся, схватив Дерека за руку, когда тот попытался уйти.

— Кстати, я Стайлз, — представился он, как только смог справиться с разобравшим его смехом, продолжая сиять яркой и открытой улыбкой. Дерек с раздражением понял, что находит это ужасно милым, несмотря на то, что парень явно был придурком. 

Обаятельным придурком, как раз в его вкусе.

— Дерек, — он назвал свое имя в ответ, пытаясь понять, как можно назвать своего ребенка «Стайлз».

— Итак, Дерек, могу я наконец узнать твой номер? — спросил Стайлз с надеждой, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

— Если ты обещаешь не писать мне свои ужасные шуточки, я мог бы быть настолько щедрым, чтобы дать его тебе, — Дерек фыркнул, прикусив губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, грозящую появиться против его воли.

— Эй, это были фишки класса «А», но, так и быть, я постараюсь, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, когда Дерек достал смартфон и вручил его. Стайлз, быстро набив свой номер, отправил себе смску и заполучил телефон Дерека.

— Я должен закончить поиски подарка для своего друга, но я напишу тебе, и мы сможем выпить кофе или поужинать вместе, или что-то вроде того, — предложил Стайлз, когда Дерек получил назад свой смартфон и убрал его в карман.

— Да, конечно, — Дерек кивнул, наконец позволив застенчивой улыбке проявиться на губах. Ему было интересно посмотреть, к чему всё это может привести, проверить, что ещё у них может быть общего, кроме любви к Гарри Поттеру.

— Круто, увидимся позже, — просиял Стайлз, качнув головой, но не сделав и шага, чтобы уйти.

— Тебе разве не нужно…

Слова застряли у Дерека в горле, когда Стайлз наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в щеку, отстранившись с широкой улыбкой, его глаза блестели от удавшейся шалости.

— Извини, ничего не могу с собой поделать, ты просто бесподамблдобный.

— Сотри мой номер.


End file.
